The present invention relates generally to plumbing systems and, more particularly, to a plumbing system incorporating integrated technologies to improve operational efficiency.
The integrated bathroom electronic system of the present disclosure illustratively includes a plurality of sensors which are in communication with a controller. The sensors detect various conditions, such as when a person enters the bathroom, when water flow is initiated, when a bathtub is full, etc. The controller illustratively maintains a calendar and utilizes logic to determine how the system performs. The system is networked to multiple sub-systems or modules within the bathroom. For example, in one illustrative embodiment, the system anticipates when hot water is required, and insures that hot water is available when an individual begins his or her shower each morning.
A representative sampling of some of the illustrative features of the integrated system include: hands free operation of a lavatory faucet, quick hot water in a bathroom (including lavatory, tub, and shower), digital water flow and temperature controls, auto fill of a bath tub at a desired temperature, temperature maintenance in the bath tub, remote control of water flow and temperature in the bath tub and shower, and automatic nightlight operation in faucet, tub and shower.
As noted above, the system illustratively comprises a plurality of different modules, such as: a quick hot water module (with presence sensing technology and intelligence); a roman tub module; a custom shower module; a hands free faucet module; and a tub/shower module. The combination of various modules make up a smart bathroom system. The modules may be utilized together or independently.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a sensor assembly for use with a faucet is provided. The sensor assembly includes a support, and a first sensor coupled to the support and configured to detect a person at a first distance from the faucet. A second sensor is coupled to the support and is configured to detect a person at a second distance from the faucet, wherein the first distance is greater than the second distance.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a delivery spout, and an illumination device operably coupled to the delivery spout. A controller is in communication with the illumination device and a sensor. The controller is configured to activate the illumination device when the sensor detects the presence of a person within a predetermined distance of the faucet.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a mixed water outlet, and a temperature sensor in thermal communication with the mixed water outlet and configured to detect the temperature of water passing therethrough. A controller is in communication with the temperature sensor and a hot water indicator light. A recirculation pump is in communication with the controller and is configured to be deactivated when the temperature sensor detects a temperature greater than a predetermined value. The hot water indicator light is configured to be activated when the temperature sensor detects a temperature greater than the predetermined value.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a water control module is configured to be positioned intermediate hot and cold water supplies and a faucet. The module includes a hands free assembly including a flow control valve. A quick hot assembly includes a recirculation pump positioned upstream from the control valve. A controller is in communication with the hands free assembly and the quick hot assembly.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a water faucet includes a delivery spout, a hot water control valve fluidly coupled to the delivery spout, and a cold water control valve fluidly coupled to the delivery spout. A hot water handle is operably coupled to the hot water control valve, and a cold water handle is operably coupled to the cold water control valve. A controller is in communication with the hot water control valve and the cold water control valve. A hot water touch sensor is operably coupled to the hot water handle and is configured to send a hot water signal to the controller in response to the touch of a user. A cold water touch sensor is operably coupled to the cold water handle and is configured to send a cold water signal to the controller in response to the touch of a user.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a water control system is provided for use with a bath tub. The system includes a fill sensor configured to detect the level of water within the bath tub. A controller is in communication with the fill sensor an audible alarm. The controller is configured to activate the alarm when the fill sensor detects that the level of water has reached a predetermined value.
According a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a water control system for use with a shower includes a fluid delivery device, and a flow control valve operably coupled to the fluid delivery device. A controller is in communication with the flow control device and a proximity sensor. A temperature sensor is configured to detect the temperature of water exiting the fluid delivery device and is in communication with the controller. The controller is configured to control the flow control valve to stop the flow of water to the fluid delivery device when the proximity sensor detects no user within the predetermined distance of the fluid delivery device and the temperature sensor detects a temperature at least as great as a predetermined value.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a bathroom device control system includes a shower head, a control valve operably coupled to the shower head, and a controller in communication with the control valve. An exhaust fan is in communication with the controller, wherein the controller deactivates the exhaust fan a predetermined time after the control valve stops water flow to the shower head.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a shower control interface includes a panel, and a flow control input operably coupled to the panel. A temperature control input and an audio listening device are operably coupled to the panel.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a roman tub assembly includes a tub, a jet system including a plurality of nozzles in communication with the tub, and a water reservoir in fluid communication with the nozzles. A heat transfer fluid line is in thermal communication with the reservoir of the jet system, the heat transfer fluid line extending between the cold water supply line and the hot water supply line of a building facility. A recirculation pump is fluidly coupled to the heat transfer fluid line and is configured to pump water from the hot water supply line, through the heat transfer fluid line, and into the cold water supply line.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a spout, a first water inlet, and a first manual valve positioned intermediate the first water inlet and the spout. The first manual valve is configured to control the flow of water from the first water inlet to the spout during a manual mode of operation. An electrically operable valve is positioned intermediate the first water inlet and the spout. The electrically operable valve is configured to control the flow of water from the first water inlet to the spout during a hands-free mode of operation. The first manual valve is configured to control the flow of water to the spout independent of the electrically operable valve. A controller is in communication with the electrically operable valve. A mode sensor is in communication with the controller and is configured to provide a mode signal to the controller. A proximity sensor is in communication with the controller and is configured to provide a proximity signal to the controller. The controller is configured to select between the manual mode of operation and the hands-free mode of operation in response to the mode signal. The controller is further configured to control the electrically operable valve in response to the proximity signal during the hands-free mode of operation.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a spout, a water inlet, and a manual valve positioned intermediate the water inlet and the spout. An electrically operable valve is positioned intermediate the water inlet and the spout. A controller is in communication with the electrically operable valve. A mode sensor is in communication with the controller and is configured to detect when water is flowing through the spout. A proximity sensor is in communication with the controller and is configured to detect the presence of an object within a detection zone, wherein the controller controls the electrically operable valve in response to input from both the mode sensor and the proximity sensor.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes an outlet, a hot water line, and a cold water line. An electrically operable valve is positioned intermediate at least one of the hot water line and the cold water line and the outlet. A controller is in electrical communication with the electrically operable valve. A first proximity sensor is in electrical communication with the controller. A cross-over line is in fluid communication with the hot water line and the cold water line. A first cross-over valve is positioned within the cross-over line. A pump is in communication with the controller and is configured to cause water to flow from the hot water line through the cross-over line and to the cold water line.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a spout, a hot water inlet, and a cold water inlet. At least one electrically operable valve is positioned intermediate the hot water and cold water inlets and the spout. A controller is in communication with the at least one electrically operable valve. A proximity sensor is in communication with the controller and is configured to provide a proximity signal to the controller. A touch sensor is in communication with the controller and is configured to adjust the mixture of hot and cold water flowing from the spout.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a shower system includes a plurality of water outlets configured to discharge water when active, a controller configured to control the discharge of water through the plurality of water outlets, and a user interface in communication with the controller and including a plurality of user defined presets. Each preset includes a shower setting stored in memory by a user, and defines an arrangement of active water outlets and a set temperature of water discharged from the active water outlets.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.